Modeling Love
by Ziky825
Summary: Bella Swan is a model. Emmett Cullen is a trainer and owns his own gym. What happens when they meet? Will sparks fly or will her overprotective brothers be too much? AH EmXB EdXR AXJ EsXC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I bet you're tired of me making new stories out of the blue. The truth is that I'll be in random places when I think of something really cool to write about. You know how Bella always wanted a brother to take care of her? Well in this story she gets four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**~Bella Point of View~**

"Family, this is my boyfriend. Emmett Cullen." I announced. I looked defiantly in all my brother's eyes. Emmett's grin was still as big when he came in. He gripped my hand tighter and I looked at him shyly. In his eyes it said everything. Those beautiful pools of ocean blue. Ever since I met him he had expressive eyes. He couldn't say his feelings but he could sure show them. In his eyes they said a reassurance. I smiled at him and looked back at the guys. My mom and dad were practically radiating with joy. I could literally see my mom planning the wedding. Okay way too soon for that! My dad was probably thinking of ways to get Emmett to come over and watch games. My brothers were gripping their forks tightly except Jeff. He was sitting emotionlessly just watching the wall. Zach stood up and stormed out of the house with the door slamming right behind him. I could hear him trying to reign in the rage that was warring in his head. He wanted to make me happy but he wanted to pummel the crap out of Emmett. Which he couldn't because Emmett was a serious weight lifter.

"Are you insane? Can't you get a guy more like you?" Cory hissed as he stood up. He glared hard at Emmett before taking his plate and Zach's to the kitchen. Matt stared long at Emmett before standing up. He offered his hand.

"I don't think I would be a good brother if I didn't tell you to take care of her. I know you will, Cory will come around. I wouldn't count on Zach though. He is the closest to her. I see you make her happy. I guess we knew one day she wouldn't be just ours anymore and we would have to share her." He said quietly with a sigh. Emmett's grin never faded as he took the offered hand. Matt winced at his grip.

"You have a strong grip there." Matt said flexing his fingers.

"Thank you," Emmett replied with a hearty laugh. I looked to Jeff but he wasn't paying attention. He was really starting to get on my nerves with this Goth shit. Black this and black that. Eyeliner, makeup, piercing for god's sake! I couldn't stand this crap anymore.

"Jeff, what do you think about this?" Renee asked. He shrugged and continued to stare at the wall.

"Jeffery Isaac Swan you have got to have something to say! You have to feel something damn it!" I said as I shoved away from the table and stood up. He looked at me in surprise. His eyes hardened and anger clouded them. He stood up and got in my face. He was finally showing emotion. I was finally getting to him.

"Why do you care? You're never around enough to care. You're sick and tired of the overprotective brothers that you moved away first chance you got. Now you come back expecting the protective bull shit from me? Hell no!" He snarled. I was not expecting that. The sting in my eyes notified me that I was on the verge of crying. They all didn't know what I was hiding. No one did. Not even Emmett. I'll have to tell him sooner or later. Why is my life so damn complicated?

**A/N: So this is the prologue. I hope you liked it. Please review even if it's bad. This is just a spur of the moment Idea. So please review.**


	2. Carry Out

**A/N: I was to hyper to go to bed so I made another chapter! Reviews would be very nice. I like a lot of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight and any other book of Stephenie Meyer.**

**~Bella Point of View~**

I got out of my black Camero and walked towards the entrance of the club. I was wearing skin tight black leather pants with a leopard lacy blouse. I had black Jimmy Choo heels on with a peep toe. My hair was curly and flowing down my shoulders and back. I swayed my hips like I do on the runway to the bouncer. He looked of a Native American decent. His black hair was covering his shoulders and he had a yellow shirt on with black pants. The shirt had the name of the club on it. Club Cullen. I rolled my eyes; how original. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a model for Victoria Secret. Brown hair and brown eyes. 5'8". I have four brothers.

Zachary Andrew Swan is the eldest of us all. He is currently twenty eight. He's a mechanic. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is getting married to a lawyer named Lauren Mallory. She had the ugliest bleach blond hair that was cut short to her scalp. She had fishy eyes that made you shiver. I hated her because she is two faced. She acts nice to me in front of Zach and then she's terrible when he's gone. Out of all my brothers Zach is the closest to me of all.

Matthew Christopher Swan is the second eldest and is twenty six. He is a detective and has a daughter and wife. His wife's name is Kim and their daughter's name is Ashley. Kim was a sweet girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. She was a chef at a restaurant nearby. Matt isn't all that close to me but I understand. He had to immerse himself in his studies to become what he wanted to be. He had rich brown hair and light brown eyes.

Cory Isaiah Swan is the middle child and least favorite. He's a tattoo artist and to my mom he didn't choose a good career path. He was tall and lean. He had dirty blond hair that went to his shoulders and was always pulled back into a pony tail. Cory is the second guy that I'm close to. He was there when Zach went away for school.

Jeffery Isaac Swan is the youngest male in the family. He fell in love first and he felt the broken heart first also. He dyed his hair black. It was long and went all the way to the middle of his back. He had this whole Gothic thing going on. He had tattoos and piercing all over his body. He wore make up. We've put up with it since he was eighteen. He is now twenty two. I'm the youngest coming in at twenty one. I'm the baby of the family and my dad spoils me to death. He retired from being Chief of Police in New York so they moved down to Forks to settle down in a small town.

My dad, Charlie Swan is a stubborn man just like me. We don't show our feelings. He has thick curly brown hair and a smile that makes his eyes sparkle. My mom, Renee, has chocolate brown hair. My eyes were copied right out of my dad. I came back to Seattle to do some photo shoots and fashion shows here for a year or so. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to talk to the bouncer.

"The name is Bella Swan. Do you think I can get in?" I whispered seductively in his ear. He shivered before nodding. He let me in and as I walked through the entry the music changed to Carry Out. I danced my way through the crowd until I landed at the bar. I just turned twenty one so alcohol for me it is. A gorgeous blond was the bartender. Her blond hair was pulled into a pony tail and she had the yellow shirt on with black pants. She glanced at me while she was serving another customer and turned back to her task. She did a double take and her eyes got wide. She composed herself before finishing the customer and walked towards me. She smoothed her shirt.

"What can I get you?" She asked confidently. I smirked lazily at her.

"Pina Colada Non virgin." I yelled over the music. She nodded and made my drink. She handed it back when she was finished.

"Are you Bella Swan?" She yelled. I nodded while sipping my drink. She smiled and turned back to her work. I found the V.I.P room and situated myself there in the velvet red seats. A man with an auburn color hair came in. No, it wasn't auburn, more like a reddish brown. Copper maybe? Bronze, that's what I wanted. He had piercing green eyes and a crooked smile. He was not my type. He sat beside me and I gave him a look of death. He chuckled quietly.

"Edward Cullen." He smiled and offered his hand. I looked at it for a moment before I sighed and took it.

"Bella Swan." I said curtly.

"I know, my wife said let it slip that you were here and sure enough I saw you go into the V.I.P. lounge." He smirked.

"Who's your wife?" I demanded while my hand clenched the glass.

"Rosalie Cullen. She's the bartender." He cooed her name out.

"Ugh!" I groaned while putting my face carefully into my palm.

"I won't say anything to anyone unless they're family." He said as he leaned back and clasped his hands behind his head. I glared fiercely at him.

"Let me guess, you have a lot of family?" I asked. He shook his head while grinning at me.

"Do you own this joint then?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, with my brother. He's here; he also owns a gym a few blocks away." He said while jerking his head back to the door. I finished my drink and set it on the table.

"Who else is here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You're very curious aren't you?" He chuckled. My vision and breath was taken away by a flash of black and white. I looked down to see a girl with black spiky hair and alabaster skin hugging the life out of me.

"Could…you… let…go?" I gasped for breath.

"Sorry!" Her voice chirped. I looked to see a woman and not a girl. She was just very short. She had a dark pink plaid dress on with a black belt. She had black tights and black boots to accentuate it.

"Alice Cullen!" She said perkily. She was practically radiating with excitement.

"Bella Swan." I said warily.

"I know! When my sister in law said that you were here I almost crapped my pants! Then, Jasper, my husband, had to restrain me from coming here because I love your modeling. It's so awesome! Then Emmett, my brother in law, came in and asked me what my problem was and then Rosalie launched into the story on how Bella Swan is here! Emmett had a dazed look on his face and you two would be so good together! You guys are going to get married and have one son! Oh my god is that Jimmy Choo? I'm more of a Ralph Lauren person." She said in one breath. I blanched at her.

"I met him. I'll be modeling for him tomorrow night. Are you coming?" I asked her cautiously. I didn't know what sets her off but she is like a fire cracker!

"Of course I'm coming! I have a front row seat!" She screamed.

"Alice don't make me get Jacob and Sam in here if you don't leave her alone!" Edward hissed. Alice never flinched but launched herself right into his arms.

"Hi! I didn't even see you!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I need to be going. So I'll see you there?" I asked as I got up to leave. I stopped at the door. She nodded vigorously. I started to walk out.

"Rosalie will be there! And Emmett too." She added wryly.

"Okay!" I called back. I made my way through the crowd only to end up passing a muscular guy. I looked at him and he was huge! He had to be 6'6". He looked amazing to. He had curly brown hair but I couldn't see his face. I couldn't dwell on it for long because I had to get going. On my way out I said thanks to the bouncer and went for my car. I slid in with ease and peeled out. I raced for home. I had a very long day ahead of me tomorrow. As I got ready for bed I thought about all the people I met. Sexy Guy was in my mind as I drifted to dream land.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll have another chapter coming up shortly. Review for me!**


	3. Heart of Gold

**A/N: Sorry about that! I thought I had another chapter up…I guess it wasn't recovered. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**BPOV**

It was the day of my fashion show and I was getting anxious. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew some of the people that were going to be there. I hiked my duffel bag over my shoulder and carried it through the doors of Cullen"s Gym. I looked around for anybody and saw a woman with short blond hair sitting at the desk chomping on her gum like a ten year old.

"Excuse me?" I called out. She looked up at me before grunting and staring back at the computer. "Excuse me, bitch but I think I just called for your attention." I growled at her. She looked up frightened.

"Yes, are you new here?" She stammered out.

"Yes, I am." I said sweetly. She shuddered.

"You'll need to sign up and it's a twenty five dollar a month fee." She said quietly as she handed me papers. I groaned internally. Shit, I'm not supposed to sign contracts or shit like that. I started to panic. I took out my phone and called Nikki. She picked up on the fist ring like she usually does.

"Where are you?" She yelled sharply. I cringed.

"I'm at the gym…" I trailed off nervously.

"No you aren't! I'm at the gym right now and I don't see your perky ass here!" She shouted through the receiver.

"I'm at a new gym." I told her.

"What gym?" She said completely distracted.

"Cullen's Gym," I recited to her.

"Alright I'll be there in ten seconds. Don't sign anything!" She said before hanging up on me. I sighed.

"It's going to be awhile. My manager has to come. I'm Bella Swan, you are…" I said pointedly.

"I'm Lauren! It's such an honor to meet you!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and was about to snort but held it in.

"Yeah thanks," I smiled and turned around when the door opened to find Nikki. She ran over to me.

"Sorry! Traffic was horrible!" She said breathlessly. She turned to Lauren. "Who is the owner of this establishment?" She asked critically which meant she was eyeing Lauren in a snooty way which made me laugh. Nikki shot me a look.

"His name is Emmett Cullen." She stammered out. Nikki nodded.

"Is he here?" Nikki asked, she was annoyed that she even had to ask.

"Of course! There's never a day where my boss isn't here to make sure I'm here." She grumbled the last part.

"Could you get him please?" Nikki asked stiffly. Lauren nodded and picked up the phone. It rang a few times before we heard the one sided conversation.

"Hi Mr. Cullen! We have some important people here who need to speak to you." She said with her voice sounding like forced happiness. Words were said over the phone.

"Oh, their names are Bella Swan and…" She trailed off looking at Nikki.

"Nikki," Nikki supplied.

"Nikki," Lauren breathed into the phone. More words were said.

"Alright I'll tell them! Thank you Mr. Cullen! Bye!" She said with a tight smile. She slammed the phone down in the receiver and groaned. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"He's not into dating so I wouldn't even think about it." She sighed.

"Where are my guests?" A voice boomed joyfully. I jumped startled and looked at the man. He was tall and handsome. Brown curly hair. Strong build. He looked like her used his gym often. Nikki stepped up and held her hand out.

"Nikki Fallow, this is my client, Bella Swan. I need to know everything about this gym. I need to know about trainers. My Bella needs to be at this every morning. What time do you open? Bella needs to be here at five in the morning. Sharp! She needs the best of the best! She's a model!" She finished her mini speech. The man who I think is Emmett Cullen grinned.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, owner of this wonderful place. I could be Bella's trainer. We're open twenty four hours everyday. Twenty five dollars a month. Anything else?" He grinned cockily. Something grabbed his attention behind him and he turned around. I gasped in shock. He was the guy from the club! Oh my god! He turned from his distractions and back at me.

"You're Bella I presume?" He chuckled as he looked over my figure.

"Yes, are you going to stop staring because I only have so much time until I need to leave?" I said coolly. He laughed loudly. He came over to me and casually swung his arm around my neck in a head lock and ruffled my hair. "I'm going to like you Peanut!" I laughed at the endearment.

"I'm going to like you to Teddy Bear," I said and threw him a playful smile as he let me go. I tried not to show the disappointment. Nikki watched our exchange closely.

"What about self defense programs?" She asked. He glanced up surprised.

"Yeah, I can teach her that too. What else?" He asked, he again slung a big strong arm over my shoulder.

"That's it here's the information you need to get for the money." She said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Lauren!" He barked. She scramble dup to him. "Here get this settled." He said to her.

"Oh! Nikki here is the contract." I told her while handing her the packet. She went over to the nearby chair and set to work on it. I decided to talk to my trainer.

"Anything I should know about you?" I asked him. He tapped a finger on his chin as if he was thinking about it.

"I've gotten arrested five times for drunk driving. Speeding tickets galore, I can't count those. Live alone with my dog Millie. I'm single in case you're wondering." He said suggestively on the last part while wiggling his eyebrows. To know he was such a fun guy to hang around with was comforting. I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. What kind of dog?" I asked curiously. I loved dogs but Charlie didn't like them and Renee was allergic.

"She is a golden doodle. Energetic thing. Loves affection." He said fondly. I smiled at his love for his dog.

"I love dogs but my mom is allergic and my dad doesn't enjoy them." I offered. He laughed. My cell rang and I dug through my bag to find it. The caller said Zach. I glanced apologetically at Emmett and he waved me off. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"You finally answer! When the hell were you going to tell us you were close enough to see us! We haven't seen you in ages! I thought I knew you better than that!" Zach roared through the phone. I cringed and fought the tears.

"I'm sorry! I've been busy with work." I lied with ease.

"You know damn well that you weren't busy! I was in town with Cory when we see you stepping out of a sports car looking inappropriate." He snapped. Zach never snapped at me. The tears came effortlessly.

"I'm so sorry Z. There's things going on and you guys don't need me." I sobbed out. I was pulled into a broad chest. I looked up to see Emmett looking concerned. I put the phone to my shoulder and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh it will be okay. You're fine." He murmured soothingly. I pulled the phone back to my ear. Emmett took that as a cue to leave.

"Who the hell was that?!" He yelled.

"No one of your concern. It's not safe for me to go back yet!" I screamed at him. I gasped as the words came out. I didn't mean for them to come out but they did.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked, his tone was softer.

"Nothing. I'll call you later." I said and snapped the phone shut.


	4. He's Going To Kill Me

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**BPOV**

I finished my workout without distractions. But I had to leave eventually because I had my fashion show to attend to; which reminded me…

"Emmett?" I called out. He rounded the corner in search of me.

"Yeah Peanut?" I smiled as he said this.

"Are you coming tonight? With Alice and Rosalie?" I questioned. He looked at me perplexed before groaning.

"Yes! Eddie is making me because he needs someone to protect his Rosie. And Jasper couldn't make it! This sucks!" He whined. I giggled at his childness.

"Well look for me on the runway, you will be seeing me." I winked at him before leaving. He stared open mouthed after me.

It was soon that I was in my makeup chair getting ready. They changed the theme from Ralph Lauren to Victoria Secret in a day without telling me. Ralph pulled out but many people were coming to the event so we had to do something. So the models, who were all comfortable wearing less clothes, were wearing Victoria Secret. So currently I'm sitting in my chair waiting for Kate to be done. I was in a short barely there black lacy corset with a thong. It had a feather robe that went with it too. I was wearing black stilettos. Kate finished and I got up in a huff. Nikki smiled encouragingly at me so I took a deep breath and started the show.

I took a confident step towards the crowd. My expression was of calm. I showed no sign of nervous or confidence. This morning was a real drainer. I hadn't spoken to my family in three years. After the incident I deemed myself unsafe in the territory of Forks, Washington. I know he's still waiting for the moment that I will appear but I will not. If I come back I will endanger my family. That sick twisted evil bastard! What was Zach doing with Cory anyhow? Zach was supposed to be off married to Laurie or what's her face. I probably missed the wedding! I missed Ashley's third birthday. I'm such a horrid sister. I've missed the holidays three years in a row. I almost forgot that I was on a runway and stumbled slightly.

I looked out in the crowd to find the only three people I knew. I saw them in the front right by the stage. I wasn't expecting them to be so close. I formed a small smile at Emmett and he smiled back widely. I giggled but then remembered I was on stage. I twirled and put my hand on my hip and strutted back to the back. I was quickly changed into lacy baby blue bikini underwear. I had the matching bra on with nothing else but my blue stilettos. My confidence was at its all time high as I watched drool form at the corner of Emmett's mouth. That mouth. That delicious sweet heaven of a mouth. Rose slapped him on the head and I wanted to rip her head off. Don't. Touch. My. Man. Whoa, he's your trainer and that's all!

That though made me sad for some reason. I knew he was hot stuff but he probably had girls lining up for him. He wouldn't want me.

_Then why does he call you Peanut?_

Because he probably doesn't like my name.

_No, he likes you. He's totally head over heels in love with you._

I just met him!

_That doesn't stop love._

He can't love me!

_He already does!_

I wasn't going to argue with my mind right now. I wasn't ready to find love again. What if he turns out to be like…Jacob? I shuddered as I thought his name. I didn't feel up to doing the rest of the show so I excused myself home. I got some clothes on and went to my car. As I got home I was trying not to cry. I changed into some clothes and tried to sleep but it didn't work. I let the tears fall from my eyes and onto the pillow.

Zach probably hated me; our bond was probably gone. Matt probably hates me for not being there for his family. Cory he's probably disappointed in me. Jeff well he hates everyone since his breakup. Mom and dad are probably not missing me at all. I hugged my pillow closer as the pain overtook me. I wanted my family back. I would trade being a model if it got me my family back. I wiped my tears as a thought reached my head. One thing was for sure.

I was going back to Forks. Even if it killed me; which it probably will but who cares? I got up. I got into some sweats that were designer. Nikki threw out anything that wasn't designer. Nikki! Shit! I'll call her on my way. I put my hair in a sloppy bun and grabbed my sunglasses and brought the suitcase with me. I drove towards my hell hole. Forks.

**(I was going to leave it there but I wanted more)**

I reached the curb to see my father's cruiser still parked in the driveway. I recognized Zach and Cory's car. I gulped they were more mad at me than anyone else. I sighed and decided it was time to put on my big girl panties and face the truth. My sunglasses were securely covering my eyes as I looked around for any sign of any danger. I was unsure if I knock or just walk in so I opted for knocking.

"Coming!" I heard my mother's voice trill. Fear welled up in me and my hands started to quiver. The door opened to see my cheerful bright mother smiling. When she saw me her eyes widened. "Bella!" She gasped.

"Hi," I said softly while raising my hand to wave. Tears flowed down her face.

"My baby!" She shrieked and pulled me into her arms. Tears came down my eyes as they reacquainted themselves to my mother's appearance. She ushered me inside and it was then when I finally pushed my sunglasses up on my head. I wiped the tears and saw my father and brothers looking at me. I put my hands on my hips.

"What?" I snapped. I hated when people ogled at me like they didn't believe that I could be beautiful. My father was first to speak.

"My princess," He murmured as he engulfed me in a hug. I smiled into his chest.

"Daddy," I sniffled. We stepped back and Cory was second.

"Sis!" he shouted. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes, let's alert the whole world that your sister is here." I said sarcastically. He just looked at me.

"I would but I don't know how long you're going to be here." He said seriously. I swallowed uneasily around the lump in my throat. I felt guilty. I knew I was. Zach looked at me with narrowed eyes before slowly making his way towards me. When he got to me though he wrapped his huge arms around me and picked me up while swinging me around.

"B! You're back! I'm sorry for what I said on the phone! Please forgive me!" He said tightening his hold on me with each word. In truth it was sucking the air out of me.

"O…k." I gasped out. He seemed to get the hint as he let me down. I smiled at him. "There's nothing to be sorry about and there's nothing to forgive," I told him. He nodded miserably so I kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you B." He said into my hair as he gave me another hug.

"I've missed you too Z." I said while smiling. I pulled back but he kept an arm protectively around my waist. My father looked like he wanted to say something. He kept opening it then closing it several times.

"Yes dad?" My voice a tad bit on edge. He nodded but then thought about it so he shook his head. I sighed.

"I can't stay," I said to them quickly. They looked at me with sad eyes but nodded.

"Can we take a walk Bella?" Uh oh, he said my name. That means he needs to talk to me seriously. He took my hand and we walked out the back. He ran his hands through his hair messing it up.

"What did you mean about it not being safe for you anymore?" He said in a tone I didn't understand. I looked down ashamed.

"I cannot under any circumstance tell you. It is my burden and I will take care of it no matter what transpires between anyone." I recited the saying he told me to say if anyone were to ask. I said it in a monotone. He groaned in frustration. He glared at me.

"What is so god damn important that you can't tell anyone Isabella?! I want to help you! I want to be able to take care of you!" He shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation. I could him but the light illuminated him.

"I'm…" I started but quickly covered my mouth. I looked around; I felt a shiver go up my spine. "I have to go Zach." I gasped out. I had to get out. He probably already knows that I'm within his reach. I ran around the house towards my car. I fumbled with my keys to get in my car. I got in and locked the doors. I sat there gripping the steering wheel in a tight grip. The rain started to pour down in big fat drops. I heard pounding on my window but the figure was blurred. I looked closely and it didn't look like anything my family was wearing. The color was a slight brown color that I noticed to be Native American skin. I screamed bloody murder.

"I didn't say anything!" I screamed out. I started my engine and screeched towards the road that would lead me to safety. I got home to my nice small house and cried in my bed. It was nearly midnight. I sobbed into my sheets and curled further into them. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me! Oh help me god he's going to kill me! I screamed terrified into my pillow before drifting sleepily off because of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay I know you guys are going to be confused as you read but it's ok. I'm fast forwarding to the better part. Emmett and her are together. Freshly, so you guys barely missed anything. The haven't fallen in love, yet, but in this chapter you will know why Bella is so afraid of JACOB. I don't know where you got how Zach's gonna kill her but it was Jacob I was referring to... Onward Readers!**

**Bella**

The rain kept pouring down on the house and I cringed. It reminded me so much of home. Why couldn't Jacob leave me be? Oh yeah, because he can't bear to get in trouble. I sniffled. I just wanted my family back. I wanted to have deep conversations with Zach. I wanted to play basketball with Cory. I wanted to joke with Matt about Jeff. I wanted to have hot cocoa with my mom after getting our periods. I wanted to sit in my dad's lap as we watch sports. I didn't want to be a model anymore. I didn't want to hide anymore. I wanted to be safe and with Jacob on the loose, more girls could be in danger.

Determined, I jumped up and into action. I was dressed in my comfy sweats and my hair was pulled back. I sent Nikki a text telling her to cancel all showings, forever and that we needed to talk. Emmett was knocking on my door. I slapped my hand on my forehead. Damn it! I forgot that we were going to dinner at my parents house so they ccould meet him! So...whatever. I opened the door, locked it and tugged him to the door.

Emmett couldn't stop his grin as we were greeted by my family. My mother squealed as she saw me bring a guy.

"Oh, Bella! He's so cute!" She gushed. The blood rosed up my face and I laughed nervously.

"Mhmm." I said. Emmett swung his arm on my shoulder.

"So, Peanut, are you going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" Emmett asked charmingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Teddy Bear, this is my mother, Renee. Mom this is my Teddy Bear, Emmett." I huffed smugly. My mother squeaked out a reply as his mitt fr a hand enclosed hers.

"Is my baby here yet?" Charlie asked gruffly. Emmett smiled largely at my dad.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. You must be Bella's father." Emmett said, extending his hand to my dad's. My dad speculated it before shaking it. If his grip hurt, my dad didn't show it.

"You like the Seahawks, sir?" Emmett asked with a smile. I shook my head and went toward the table.

"Can we eat now?" I asked, nervous but starving. My mom giggled and nodded.

"More boys in the house." Mom muttered to herself.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" She called as she set the table. Salad and bread sticks first. Then, we'd get some chicken marinara. Last but definately not least, dessert. Chocolate, Coca Cola cake.

There was a herding coming down the stairs. Laughing and joking could be hurt.

"You fucking dumbass!" Cory snarled.

"All is fair in love and- oof!" Zach chortled.

"Yeah! Go Matt!" Cory cheered. Then, like the funeral march, clumping was heard coming down the stairs. The three of them hushed in quiet as Jeff came down the stairs.

I poked my head over where they were and saw the four of them. I grinned at my guys.

"Z!" I bellowed. He turned towards me and smiled brightly.

"B!" He laughed and swept me into a hug. Cory and Matt fist bumped me and Jeff just looked at me blankly. I sighed. The guys seemed to really like Emmett-for the moment. As soon as they realize he's my boyfriend, they'll go balistic!

"What's your favorite sport, Emmett?" Dad challenged. My dad loved football. Little did he know, Emmett didn't have a favorite.

"Um," Emmett cleared his throat. "I don't have one." He said. Dad looked at him weirdly. "I'm a fan of them all, if I can play it." He said. All of them grinned at each other. It wasn'y until it was time for dessert I felt like I needed to tell them why Emmett was here.

"Family, this is my boyfriend. Emmett Cullen." I announced. I looked defiantly in all my brother's eyes. Emmett's grin was still as big when he came in. He gripped my hand tighter and I looked at him shyly. In his eyes it said everything. Those beautiful pools of ocean blue. Ever since I met him he had expressive eyes. He couldn't say his feelings but he could sure show them. In his eyes they said a reassurance. I smiled at him and looked back at the guys. My mom and dad were practically radiating with joy. I could literally see my mom planning the wedding. Okay way too soon for that! My dad was probably thinking of ways to get Emmett to come over and watch games. My brothers were gripping their forks tightly except Jeff. He was sitting emotionlessly just watching the wall. Zach stood up and stormed out of the house with the door slamming right behind him. I could hear him trying to reign in the rage that was warring in his head. He wanted to make me happy but he wanted to pummel the crap out of Emmett. Which he couldn't because Emmett was a serious weight lifter.

"Are you insane? Can't you get a guy more like you?" Cory hissed as he stood up. He glared hard at Emmett before taking his plate and Zach's to the kitchen. Matt stared long at Emmett before standing up. He offered his hand.

"I don't think I would be a good brother if I didn't tell you to take care of her. I know you will, Cory will come around. I wouldn't count on Zach though. He is the closest to her. I see you make her happy. I guess we knew one day she wouldn't be just ours anymore and we would have to share her." He said quietly with a sigh. Emmett's grin never faded as he took the offered hand. Matt winced at his grip.

"You have a strong grip there." Matt said flexing his fingers.

"Thank you," Emmett replied with a hearty laugh. I looked to Jeff but he wasn't paying attention. He was really starting to get on my nerves with this Goth shit. Black this and black that. Eyeliner, makeup, piercing for god's sake! I couldn't stand this crap anymore.

"Jeff, what do you think about this?" Renee asked. He shrugged and continued to stare at the wall.

"Jeffery Isaac Swan you have got to have something to say! You have to feel something damn it!" I said as I shoved away from the table and stood up. He looked at me in surprise. His eyes hardened and anger clouded them. He stood up and got in my face. He was finally showing emotion. I was finally getting to him.

"Why do you care? You're never around enough to care. You're sick and tired of the overprotective brothers that you moved away first chance you got. Now you come back expecting the protective bull shit from me? Hell no!" He snarled. I was not expecting that. The sting in my eyes notified me that I was on the verge of crying. They all didn't know what I was hiding. No one did. Not even Emmett. I'll have to tell him sooner or later. Why is my life so damn complicated?

"Jeff, that's not true." I whispered through frozen lips. He glared long and hard at me.

"Isn't it, though? As soon as we tried to lay a finger on Jacob, you were out of here like a bat out of hell!" He yelled. I stood up.

"Don't yell at me when you have no idea what I've been through. You think you know everything because you fell in love and shit! You know nothing! You really wanna know why I left?" I seethed. He was glowering but still he nodded. Zach and Cory had wondered in at some point.

"I'm petrified of Jacob. Quil Aterea didn't die! He was murdered! By Jacob Black because Quil had made a comment on me! Jacob broke up with me that same fucking day, telling me I'm a whore and if i said anything about what I saw, he'd kill me too and the people I told. He told me things to say if anyone asked. Then, Nikki comes along, offering me a chance to get away from threats. I did it to save you. There was no telling what he'd do!" I screamed. My body was heaving with the breaths I was inhaling. My head was pounding from little air.

"Bells," Jeff whispered, pained. I shook my head as tears rolled down my face.

"I love you, Jeff, I really do, but don't judge me. Don't apologize just because you feel bad. You meant that, and I'm sorry. It felt so good and refreshing to get away from death threats. I'm sorry that I just put you in danger but you all deserve to know the truth. I'll take Emmett and leave. Have a good rest of your lives." I said through tears. Emmett pulled me to him and helped me to the car.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears ran down my face like the rain on the window.

"Take us home, Emmett." I sighed, gripping his hand. He squeezed it and I knew that he still wanted to be with me.

**Author's Note:**

**This is far from finished. Think of this as a jump start. You know what happened to her, now here comes the drama!**


End file.
